Nenn sie Laila
by XxbabybashxX
Summary: Sie war eine junge Jägerin und verlor gerade ihre Partnerin. Da tauchten Sam und Dean auf und baten ihr ihre Hilfe an, ob sie annimmt? / Romanze in späteren Kapiteln, Review-Please :D


Sie kam nach Hause. Es war kalt, die Lichter wollten einfach nicht angehen. Sie war jung, vielleicht 23. Sie legte das Mädchen, das sie über ihrem Arm gelegt hatte, auf ihr Bett. Eine Träne floss über ihre Wangen, das Mondlicht spiegelte sich darin. Sie verlor in einer Nacht einen Kampf und ihre Partnerin. Doch einen Deal wollte sie nicht eingehen.

Stromausfall. Die Kerzen flackerten, was zu bedeuten hatte dass sie keine Nachforschungen anstellen konnte. Sie ging auf ihre Couch. Ohne Strom und mit einem rausch wie ihrem, könnte sie ihre Kameradin sowieso nicht rächen. Also legte sie sich auf die Couch und legte die karierte Decke über ihren unterkühlten Körper. Das Blut, das auf ihrem Shirt klebte, wurde immer kälter und bildete eine Kruste. Sie schlief langsam ein.

Es wurde spät. Halb vier Uhr morgens. Sie hörte ein Geräusch und wurde wach. Die Decke auf den Boden werfend, lief sie zur Haustür. Sie war geknackt. Schatten huschten an ihr vorbei, die Kerzen gingen aus. Sie sprang auf einen der Schatten, und warf ihn zu Boden. „Wer oder was zur Hölle bist du?" fragte die junge Frau, während sie dem Einbrecher die Kehle abschnürte. Der Einbrecher japste nur und sah sie mit seinen grün-braunen Augen flehend an. „Hände weg von meinem Bruder." Ein großer, breitgebauter junger Mann richtete seine Waffe auf die Frau. „Ganz langsam. Lass ihn los! Jetzt!" Die Brünette wich zurück und streckte ihre Arme in die Luft. Ihre Fingernägel waren schwarz lackiert, sie trug einen Ring und ein Armband aus Leder. „Du bist eine Jägerin, richtig?" Der, bis kurz vor der Besinnungslosigkeit, gewürgte Mann stand auf und ging zu seinem Bruder hinüber. „Gut geraten, Winchester." Das Mädchen stand auf, die silbern im Mondlicht glänzende Pistole immer noch auf sie gerichtet, und ging in ihre Küche. „Was wollt ihr hier?" Schnippische Bemerkungen waren zu erwarten. An ihrer Haustür fehlte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Vorsicht, zynische Frau'. Sie ging zu ihrem Kühlschrank, beugte sich herunter und griff nach drei Flaschen Bier. Sie lief auf einen der Männer zu. Unbeeindruckt von der Pistole, die jetzt direkt in ihren Bauch gedrückt wurde reichte sie ihm das Bier. Dann drehte sie sich zu dem anderen um und reichte ihm das andere. Er war mindestens 10cm kleiner als sein Bruder und sein Gesicht war voller Sommersprossen. „Nette Sommersprossen, Winchester." Die Brünette setzte sich grinsend auf die Küchentheke. Ihr leerer Blick verriet an was sie dachte, der Tod ihrer Kameradin machte ihr zu schaffen. „Es ist nicht vergiftet. Ihr… trinkt. Es wird euch nicht umbringen." Sie starrte auf den Boden und sah dann aus dem Fenster. „Ihr wisst doch garantiert wer ich bin. Wäre es nicht fair mir eure Vornamen zu sagen?" „Sam." „Dean." Die Männer sahen sich an, sie wussten nicht woher diese Frau ihre Ruhe nahm. „Laila, nicht wahr?" fragte der größere der beiden ruhig. „Richtig, kleiner." „Ich bin nicht…" „Jaja ich sehs."

„Weist du schon was das war, was dieses Mädchen getötet hat." „Dean, oder?" fragte sie bevor er nickte „Halt einfach die Klappe. Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht." „Aber wenn es das ist, was wir glauben, war es…" „Sprich es doch aus! Es ist dieser Gelbäugige Dämon gewesen. Ich habe es gesehen." „Der ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich." „Raus!" „Was?" „Raus! Wer so mit mir redet verlässt meine Wohnung. Und zwar sofort! Ihr braucht gar nicht so zu schauen. Ich meine dass so wie ich es sage. Raus!" Die Männer Verliesen die Wohnung der Jägerin schnell. Diese hörte die beiden aber noch Minuten später fluchen.

„Morgen. Stone mein Name. FBI. Der Brand im Ellwood-Haus, wissen sie schon etwas?" Die Nacht war überstanden, ihre Partnerin begraben und sie wieder nüchtern. „Nein, der Brand war wahrscheinlich nur ein Kurzschluss in der Wand." Sagte ein alter, dicker Polizist, der dem platzen sehr nah kam. „Ja, klar ein Kurzschluss." Sagte Laila kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir werden jetzt mal mit Detektiv Stone reden." Sam und Dean standen hinter ihr und zogen sie von dem Polizist weg.

„Was fällt euch ein!" Sie hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt. Alles in ihr zitterte. „Wir kennen dieses Ding! Wenn du versuchst es zu töten, tötet es dich! Ich werde mal das Haus durchsuchen." Dean lief in das Haus. Die Morgenröte schimmerte in seiner braunen Lederjacke. „Stehst du auf ihn?" fragte Sam lächelnd. „Als hätte ich keine anderen Probleme. Außerdem kenne ich ihn nur von Gerüchten." „Gerüchte?" „One Night Stands, viele davon." Ein mildes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ja. Das weiß ich." Der größere der beiden Brüder kratzte seinen Hinterkopf und sah lachend auf den Boden vor ihm.

Die Sonne war nun ganz aufgegangen. „Und was machen wir zwei hübschen jetzt? Wollen wir weiter hier stehen oder Dean bei der Hausdurchsuchung helfen?" „Letzteres?" „Guter Junge."

Ein heruntergekommenes altes Bistro. 3 Jäger. „Einen Kaffee." „Und was wollen sie beide?" „Bringen sie 2. Und du Laila?" „3, und ein Croissant." Sie begannen zu trinken.

Das Licht begann zu flackern. „Was zur…" „Kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe halten, Dean?" Die Augen der Kassiererin wurden schwarz und auch die Farbe der Augen der anderen Besucher änderte sich plötzlich. „Jetzt sitzen wir in der scheiße, Jungs." Laila zog ein Messer aus ihrer Tasche und stand hastig auf. Die Brüder taten es ihr gleich. Ein Mann trat durch die Tür, seine Augen waren gelb. Er ging auf einige der Dämonen zu, hob seine rechte Hand und brachte alle Dämonen, mit den schnipsen seiner Finger, um.

„So… jetzt sind wir allein. Du störst noch ein bisschen." Sagte er in Lailas Richtung. Sie kochte vor Wut. „… Sie hatte dir nichts, aber auch gar nichts getan!" Ihre Wut war förmlich in der Luft zu schmecken. Sie rannte auf ihn los doch weit kam sie nicht. Er ließ sie gegen sie nächste Wand fallen und grinste breit, bevor sie wortlos aufstand.

„Sag mir was sie getan hat!" Und ein weiteres Mal wurde ihr Körper an eine der Wände im Raum geworfen. „Ich rede nicht mit dir, sondern mit meinen alten Freunden Sam und Dean Winchester." Ein schwaches winseln entwich ihrer trockenen Kehle, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal auf ihre stand. Sam ging zu ihr herüber und stellte sich beschützend vor sie. „Wieso sie?" röchelte sie leise. „Laila, lass gut sein." Sagte Sam der sich kurz zu ihr drehte um zu sehen, ob es ihr zumindest halbwegs gut ging. „Laila, richtig?" fragte der gelbäugige genervt, „Halt die Klappe oder du musst auch dran glauben." „Sie war meine Gottverdammte…" „Ruhe!" Laila erschrak und setzte sich benommen auf den Boden.

„Gutes Mädchen…so und jetzt zu euch. Euer Daddy sucht mich und das nervt. Macht dass er aufhört und ihr alle behaltet euer tristes, trauriges Leben. Verstanden?" „Fahr zur Hölle!" Die brünette konnte es einfach nicht lassen. „Jetzt ist genug!" Er richtete eine Hand wieder auf Laila, schloss sie langsam und sah genüsslich zu wie sie schmerzerfüllt ohnmächtig wurde.


End file.
